I Never Stopped Loving You
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Heero leaves Relena. She loves someone else while he's away. Can he win her heart back? -hiatus-


Disclaimer: I will never own Gundam Wing. This fanfic is of my imagination and has no whatsoever connection with the series.  
  
Hi everyone!!! This is my first Gundam Wing fanfic and I hope ya all will like it. (! It's a Heero/Relena/Duo fic. I suck at summaries so please just read and review!  
  
P.S. I'll send over the cont. if I have more time. And I'll self-detonate if no one will read this..  
  
~*~  
  
I Never Stopped.  
  
By: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician  
  
The night was cool and dark and the sky was as smooth as velvet. Stars twinkled brightly along with the silver moon that shone down to the peaceful earth.  
  
Through silence, a girl no older than eighteen stood on her balcony, deeply immersed in thought.  
  
A breath of wind blew, stirring her long brown hair and her soft, satin nightgown.  
  
She was beautiful with her deep blue eyes and soft curves, and her gentle nature. Her name was Relena Peacecraft, the surviving member of the fallen Royal Family of the Sanc Kingdom and the Delegate of Peace. The years that had passed had hardened her; through her gentleness lay her tough and strong spirit.  
  
"It has been a long time Heero. Where are you now?" Relena asked to the wind as it passed her by. A sigh escaped her lips as she remembered those times he had spent even if it was short with her. His quiet and serious exterior, his dark brown eyes and his matching brown hair.  
  
A glistening tear fell down her smooth cheek as her grip on the rails tightened. Two long years since Heero Yuy had disappeared, just after earth and space had finally had peace. No word spread about his disappearance though his fellow Gundam pilots had settled down and was living their lives, normally.  
  
Trowa Barton was with his sister, Catherine Bloom, in America and was working as a clown in their circus. She had asked him once to perform for her and he did, he looked relaxed and happy. Everyone started going to their circus to watch this enigmatic guy perform wondrous antics for them.  
  
Quatre Winner meanwhile has returned to space and was gathering the family riches and was being regarded as a very influential person in his colony, the last time she visited him he was very content and happy as well and she had helped him regain the old trust of the people.  
  
Duo Maxwell was traveling around America and being followed by trouble as always; he had said he had always wanted to live the 'American dream' and no one has ever heard of him since. She was sure that he was living his life the way he had wanted and was free and no one can make him settle down.  
  
Lastly was Wufei Chang who had trained around the world and when he went to Japan, he met the girl of his dreams. He was settled down now and was a good father and had accumulated some riches yet he never gave up his sword skills and his sense of integrity.  
  
Only Heero remained an enigma. His disappearance was regarded, as no big deal and his very existence were unknown. Heero had simply disappeared.  
  
Yet, Relena made ways to look for him but to no avail. She vowed that she would not give up.  
  
"I will wait for you to come back. Heero. I will still love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Some distance away from the house stood a figure, surrounded by shadows. His dark eyes watched with a hint of sadness and certainty of the girl who stood full in his view.  
  
A heavy sigh escaped his lips as her figure suddenly moved back inside the house to resume her disrupted sleep. He was sure she must've looked so sweet and innocent that he had to stop himself from climbing over the fences for just a glimpse.  
  
He looked away and slid into the shadows.  
  
Some more time, Relena, some more time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Peacecraft? Miss Peacecraft!"  
  
Relena looked back and noticed that her faithful maidservant, Marie, was hurrying towards her. She flashed a cheerful smile to her and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft! You should know better than to go out without an escort! You'll never know where trouble lurks!" Marie scolded lightly as she helped Relena into her coat and tied the olive green scarf around her neck expertly yet did not let go until she was satisfied.  
  
Relena sighed before smiling and letting Marie get to her work; the woman had faced a lot before landing as her housekeeper and maidservant. Marie was a Frenchwoman with a delightful accent and sincere care for her new mistress; she had darling blue eyes and tied her own brown hair into a messy bun.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm just out to go for a walk and then perhaps some shopping. I'll be back before ten." Relena assured as she checked her reflection on the huge circular mirror that was placed in the front hall beside the hat rack. She hid a smile as she noticed Marie's strict expression. "Yes, yes. I wont be any later than five o'clock in the afternoon."  
  
Marie nodded approvingly and herded Relena out the door saying that she better be careful and is home early. Of course the young Miss Peacecraft assured that she was quite all right before going on her way.  
  
Relena took a deep breath and let the cool autumn air fill her lungs. She lifted her head to look up into the infinite arch of azure before smiling and looking down the hard gravel driveway. She had owned a mansion and had inherited the other one that her deceased foster father had willed to her. She had many riches stored away in different banks all over the world and had her own personal jet; to anyone her life was luxurious.  
  
Yet Relena remained simple and elegant. Her manners were polite, her appearance pleasing, and as her name implies, peaceful. She preferred walking to the sunlit streets of the huge town of New York, enjoying the sense of calm and delight.  
  
She was wearing a warm green sweatshirt with long sleeves and a patterned skirt to match it. Her bangs were two braids and tied at the back while her long blonde hair fell gracefully to her waist.  
  
Relena passed by her favorite shop and her eyes caught the spectacular display of a gown. She smiled and went inside and bought the dress immediately knowing it fit her in almost every way possible. She continued her shopping for another few hours before stopping by a café.  
  
It was midday and the sun was shining hotly. She wiped some sweat off her brow and let a satisfied smile slip to her lips. She ordered some coffee and flipped open a magazine to read.  
  
She did not notice a handsome brown-haired boy had sat across her at her table with a cocky smile and twinkling eyes. "Hey beautiful."  
  
Relena looked up and met the magnetic blue eyes of the least person she expected to see.  
  
It was Duo Maxwell. Three years had done him some good and he looked even better than she remembered; deeper and more attractive blue eyes, longer brown hair tied in a braid, his body had matured and his voice had grown deeper. The boyish and loquacious Duo had grown to a rather impressive young man.  
  
"Hello Duo." Relena greeted with a smile. She looked into his eyes before adding, "Three years since I last saw you and you didn't change one bit. What brings you to New York?"  
  
Duo laughed. "Sharpest tongue on earth."  
  
"Thank you." Relena replied as she placed her magazine back to its paper bag. The waiter came with her order and she dismissed him quite airily with her payment. "Now, what have you been doing?"  
  
Duo looked thoughtful for a moment before replying quietly, "Oh, me? I'm traveling around America in my BMW and stirring some county trouble as much as I could and had given up my hobby of killing people."  
  
"Did you? No, perhaps not. You can't shed that habit. None of you did." Relena pointed out even more quietly. Duo realized that she was referring to the other Gundam pilots and he grinned. "I'm not accusing you or anything, but I-I know that it's been your life."  
  
"I know. I avoid that urge every time I'm tempted. Wait a minute, how do you know these things? About our," he stopped as he realized some people were staring and changed the word, "activities?"  
  
"I don't know. maybe I've been wondering about how Heero's head works far longer than I think. Ignore the pun please." Relena answered as she giggled. She sipped some coffee and then placed it down to the saucer. "Why not order coffee too Duo? We can have a little talk."  
  
"Not a bad idea." Duo said and signaled the waiter again and ordering an espresso. "Let's have a safer subject. I'm here because I decided to settle down now. I got bored of roaming this country since I've seen places twice. I think I'll buy a house somewhere and live my life as a rich and handsome pilot."  
  
Relena grinned girlishly. "Not a bad idea Duo. Remind me to invite you to my state parties."  
  
Duo laughed with her and then said, "Hey have you seen our buddy Heero lately? Heard He's been missing since we're fifteen."  
  
Relena's smile saddened and bowed her head. "I thought you'd know where he is. You are a wanderer after all. And even if I am this Peacemaker I don't know where my love is!"  
  
Duo did not want to raise her hopes and lying was out of the question so he decided for the blunt honesty will do. He stared at her before smiling gently. "I know you're really excited to know where he is but we don't know for sure if he's still. alive."  
  
"Don't say things like that! Duo, how could you?" said Relena angrily. "Of course he's alive! He's Heero!"  
  
"Okay, okay but all I know is that many mafia gangs are after him. He's the perfect assassin and soldier so I wont be too sure that he'll be safe for long, let alone three years." Duo said wearily and he leaned back with his arm draped over back of the chair. He wished he hadn't said that because Relena was on the verge of tears and was biting her lip.  
  
"Stop it! Be quiet Duo or I'll be forced to pour my coffee down your nice expensive shirt."  
  
"Make me," was his cocky reply.  
  
And he was soon screaming in pain as the dark liquid spilled over his t- shirt. Relena was innocently staring at him and was looking vaguely sorry with her blue eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
"Oops. I spilled it," she murmured. She handed him a handkerchief that he took and wiped himself dry. "I'm sorry if I made you experience pain."  
  
"That's okay," Duo said as he fanned his shirt to try and make it dry. "Ow."  
  
"Now where was I? Oh yes, about Heero." Relena continued innocently with a small smile.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm home!" Relena called cheerfully as she stepped inside her wide front hall and placed the coat in the rack. She motioned for him to follow and then asked him to place his jacket over to the rack.  
  
Marie came out of habit to tend Relena and she shrieked when she saw Duo standing behind her wearing a wet shirt. She pointed wordlessly to him while he smiled his same cocky and confident smile.  
  
"Don't fuss. He's Duo Maxwell and he's my guest." Relena said as she noticed the questions forming on her housekeeper's mind. "He'll be staying for the night."  
  
"Yes Miss Peacecraft." Marie said and she rounded on Duo with a stern expression with her sharp eyes watching him as if assessing him. "You. Boy."  
  
Duo stared at her in disbelief; no one in his entire life had dared to call him that way and had gotten away with it. But yet he was drawn in fear and he approached the woman cautiously.  
  
"Feel thankful that Miss Peacecraft is letting you stay. Now, wait while we prepare a bath for you and expect the bedclothes to be piled in your bed along with your clothes." she stared with distaste at his coffee stained shirt. "Dress and join Miss Relena at the dining room afterwards."  
  
Before he realized it, a firm and strong hand up the staircase and into a few more flights of stairs were dragging him. Relena was smiling and she was following them before departing to her room to freshen up.  
  
~*~  
  
Days passed and slowly it turned to months. Months gave way for another year and Relena's friendship with Duo blossomed into something more. She soon came to forget about her lost love and accepted his best friend as her lover.  
  
On one snowy winter day, worn down and tired after a particularly heated meeting with the leaders of the colonies, Relena was riding down her limousine and was staring at the window listlessly and wondering whether Duo was thinking about her.  
  
And then she saw him.  
  
His face partly obscured by messy dark brown hair and she could see he was still lean and slender though manhood had changed his features into a deeper, darker and more enigmatic appearance.  
  
He was just standing there in the sidewalk, watching her. His eyes, those dark brown eyes of mystery, held hers for a moment before she blinked and then he was gone.  
  
She rubbed her eyes gingerly to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was awake and she knew it and she saw the man she had been looking for the past four years. The man she had loved and had dreamed of until the past year.  
  
It can't be true. I must have imagined it, Relena thought as she closed her eyes and leaned back the soft upholstery of the limousine. He can't be here anymore, if he isn't in earth or space and only in God-knows-where.  
  
Relena told herself that she had just been carried away by her imagination and forgot about it.  
  
Only to be haunted again in her dreams; she would wake in night with the images of Heero in her mind playing in repeat like a broken video. Yet when she looked deeper into his eyes, she could see a hint of uncertainty and a hint of. sadness?  
  
~*~  
  
Relena picked up the phone by her bedside table and answered it. Her hair was loose and wet and its length tickled her. She shook her head and listened intently.  
  
"Hi beautiful."  
  
She smiled. "Hey Duo, what made you call me?"  
  
"Nothing except the fact that I'm in love with the girl I least expected."  
  
Relena giggled. "Nice try. What's the occasion?"  
  
"Uh. want to come to my house for dinner?" Duo asked tentatively.  
  
"And eat those creations of yours you call cooking? No way," she replied pretending to be haughty. She smiled as Duo's voice faltered.  
  
"Y-You wont?"  
  
"Kidding. I'm coming around seven," she said playfully. She shifted the phone to the other ear and smiled. "OK, bye Duo. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Duo hang up and Relena put down the phone again and went to her huge wardrobe to assemble an outfit because she was going on a meeting with the Earth Sphere Alliance. She sensed someone looking at her and turned around to the open balcony to look at the huge stretch of a yard.  
  
There was no one, she thought with a shake of her head. No one at all.  
  
You're getting paranoid Relena Peacecraft. No use in scaring yourself. Heero can't be here, a stronger voice reminded her.  
  
But what if he is back? Another voice in the back of her head argued.  
  
She dismissed the little voice and hurried her dressing, not wanting to think anymore.  
  
Yet in that night, Duo proposed to Relena. He offered her security, protection, and love. She accepted it and finally in a few months' time, she would be Mrs. Duo Maxwell.  
  
Her conscience did not bother her anymore although a strong lingering feeling stayed.  
  
~*~  
  
A dark figure entered the room bringing a strong, mysterious aura. It loomed above her sleeping figure and it leaned down and reached to touch her soft, golden hair.  
  
Its eyes took in her softer, more innocent beauty. His lips murmured beautiful words as he stroked her hair and watched over her sleep. He held her hand for more than needed and then stood up to leave her.  
  
Long splendid strands of golden silk spilled onto the pillows and into the blanket with her long eyelashes curled up in her cheeks. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm amidst the comfy velvet covers. She had grown into a beautiful woman.  
  
It was against everything he had stood for. He leaned closer to her cheek and placed a gentle, almost hesitant kiss. He turned away and started to head towards the balcony to escape, to flee.  
  
She stirred slowly, opening her eyes and blinking to the steady stream of silvery moonlight in her open balcony. Yet in her vision, she saw a figure. a figure tall and surrounded by darkness but she recognized the smoothness of the hair and the litheness of his walk.  
  
Before she could say anything the apparition was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
The day was cold and cloudy. Only the weak winter sun tried to shine its light through the clouds to no avail. The frost painted the trees with silvery magnificence.  
  
Relena was taking her usual morning jog around the compound wearing a blue sweatshirt and pants. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and it swayed gracefully every time she moved. She was walking around the smaller out-of- the-way part of New York where there were many small cafes lining the sidewalks.  
  
She walked around and looked into the shops and ordered a cup of tea with some croissants and sat down at the table nearest to the road. She smiled cheerfully to the cashier and paid for it.  
  
Soon enough, Duo was walking toward her wearing his favorite black jacket and leather jeans. His smile was warm and she could feel herself blushing when he waved to her.  
  
"Don't you even feel cold?" she asked as she watched him sit across her.  
  
"Nah, after all those trips to the Arctic, wont you even get used?" Duo replied airily. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just walking around." Relena retorted. She looked at him with him with those blue eyes and smiled. He's the one I'd rather spend my life with anyway.  
  
What about Heero? A soft voice asked in the back of her head.  
  
He has been gone for three years and I'm starting to think he may not really be, well, alive anymore. she retorted to herself mentally.  
  
Don't say that! Where's your belief anyway? The soft voice began to have some control. You have said that you believe in Heero, that you love him!  
  
But Duo was always happy to be with me, he's sweet and he likes what I do. He lets me be myself and loves me as much as I do for him. Relena retorted hotly to the voice and refused to continue any further.  
  
He noticed that glazed look in her eyes and grinned knowing that she was caught up in her thoughts again. "Want to go ride with me on my BMW?" Duo asked as she offered a hand, which she took, and the both smilingly walked to where he had parked it.  
  
Duo opened the door for her and Relena sat at the front and watched him quietly as he turned on the ignition, wondering why Heero was popping up in her mind more than once these days. She smiled as they slowly drove along the road, peacefully passing by.  
  
She leaned back and closed her eyes, letting the weak cool wind tickle her chin. It felt so warm and comfortable to sit beside him, to be in his car. Her eyelids fluttered dreamily as she watched the scenery pass by lazily.  
  
The sky turned blue and the sun shone brightly amidst the clouds. He was standing there, in his old black sleeveless shirt that revealed the deep tan of his arms and his shorts that showed how lean and graceful was his legs and feet. And his eyes. in the darkest shade of brown and as deep as the bottomless pits.  
  
A dreamy smile escaped her lips. "Heero."  
  
The car jerked to a stop and Relena was thrown forward forcefully. She opened her eyes and realized that they sky was gray and there was no sun there. After her rather painful realization, she realized that she was sitting up and a throbbing pain was present around her neck; she winced.  
  
"You okay Relena?" Duo asked gently.  
  
"Yes," she replied as she massaged her neck gingerly. "Be careful next time, will you, Duo?"  
  
Duo flashed her a huge grin and nodded. "Yes ma'am."  
  
She sighed and opened the window and gasped. She couldn't believe it, it might not be real, and it might just be the extension of her dream. yet he was there.  
  
Relena shook her head and then before Duo could move the car any farther, she was opening the door of the car and stepping out to the cold, slippery pavement. Her eyes and thoughts were focused on him, only in him.  
  
He was turning away and leaving.  
  
"No. Come back. No."she whispered as she started to walk towards him, slowly at first then breaking into a run. The distance seemed to grow longer and longer.  
  
She could not hear Duo's calls. She could not hear the screeching of the truck's brakes.  
  
Relena felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and felt herself being heaved away. She started to scream and protest and beat her fists because he was moving farther and farther away.  
  
"Relena! Relena! Relena!" she heard someone say.  
  
"Let me go! Let me down!" she yelled and then she felt her feet come in contact with the ground. She looked around helplessly and realized that he was gone. Tears sprang into her eyes and into her throat, constricting it, blocking it. She felt herself be enveloped in a warm hug by someone else and then she dissolved into tears.  
  
She continued to cry for a few more minutes before calming down.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
Relena looked up to meet Duo's worried yet calm blue eyes. She nodded slowly and then he hugged her again, resting his chin on her head. His grip tightened, holding her closer as she rested against him. Her eyes welled up again but she resisted the urge to cry again.  
  
She realized that a ten-wheeler truck had stopped in the middle of the road and the driver was watching her angrily. The traffic had built up and people were yelling furiously. She felt a weird sense of not belonging to her present surroundings.  
  
She let him lead her away to the car and let herself be driven home. She felt weak and drained of much energy and her eyes stared at thin air for the rest of the drive. Everything got blurry after that, the day suddenly turned to night.  
  
To her surprise, Duo stopped the car right before the gates. She could not see his face in the darkness yet she was assured of his presence.  
  
"What has gone into your head and you went out of the car right in the middle of the road?" Duo asked calmly, seriously.  
  
She looked down at her hands and stared at it blankly. "I-I don't know. I saw something."  
  
"Didn't you know you might've been hurt? Didn't you know that you would've been killed if the truck didn't stop at the right moment?" he said almost angrily. She bit her lower lip; Duo was never angry with her and he never raised his voice. He knew how to treat her and cared for her the right way.  
  
"L-Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I-I caused trouble. but I saw him," she answered softly.  
  
"Him?" Duo repeated blankly.  
  
"Him. Heero. I saw him standing there and I wanted to go to him." she said, her words almost inaudible. She swallowed back the tears that threatened to choke her. "I wanted to feel him close. again."  
  
"And you wanted to get yourself killed as well? Come on Relena, its already four years and he's not showed up. It means he's somewhere and we don't know where! Why can't you even forget him?" Duo's voice was rising but he tried to control himself.  
  
Relena shook her head vigorously. "No! I don't want to forget him."  
  
"Relena, look at me."  
  
She looked up and stared around and was surprised to feel the warmth of his lips pressing upon hers. His arms wound around her tightly, as if afraid to let her go. His passionate kiss surprised her and at the same time frightened her. She did not want this now though it was her very first kiss.  
  
She broke away and looked at the window, blushing furiously and tears were in her eyes. "Duo. Heero."  
  
She opened the door and stepped out of the car. "I'll see you again tomorrow," she said softly as she headed toward her house with its brightly lit windows and warm interior. Her eyes and body hurt with her every move as she walked faster.  
  
"Good night Relena." Duo said as he leaned back onto his seat and crossed his arms across his chest. And he did not leave until later that night.  
  
-  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, what you have done today is not good. It might affect your image to the people. " Marie said as she gently brushed the long golden locks that cascaded down the young girl's back.  
  
Relena looked at her and looked so helpless and vulnerable. "I'm sorry, I truly am."  
  
"I know you are. Please, be more careful next time? Will you, Relena?" Marie asked as she looked down at the girl gently. She leaned down and hugged her. "I will never feel better if you are hurt."  
  
Relena smiled and hugged the older woman back. "I know, thank you."  
  
"You better have some sleep now Miss Peacecraft. You still have a meeting tomorrow." Marie smiled and continued brushing the soft, silken hair. She let Relena lapse into silence, a silence so deep that the phone ringing seemed deafening. She answered it and the caller insisted that he talk with Relena.  
  
"Who is it?" Relena asked as she looked at Marie. The woman handed it to her and left the room wordlessly. "Hello?"  
  
"Relena Peacecraft."  
  
She froze. She knew that voice.  
  
"Who is this?" she demanded. "Is it you.?"  
  
She dare not say his name again.  
  
"A friend. If you want to know me, meet me at the Central Park at the fountains tomorrow at five o'clock in the afternoon. Come alone."  
  
Then the caller hung up.  
  
Relena stood frozen, holding the phone to her ear.  
  
~*~  
  
"Charles, we can stop here."  
  
The chauffer looked confused but complied with her bidding. He stopped the limousine just before the arch of the gate. The afternoon was cold and frosty yet a weak sun struggled to shine.  
  
Relena knew she would be late at the important Earth and Space Alliance Ceremony if she would stop just for a glance of him. The Ceremony was very important because it would be sealing a new friendship with Earth and there would be the restoration of the Sanc Kingdom to be talked about, and she needed to be there. It was pure foolishness but she decided she could spare it if he did show up.  
  
"I would be back after a half hour." Relena said crisply as Charles opened the door for her. She carefully stepped out of the limousine, her clothes impeccably designed and matched.  
  
She was wearing an exquisite gown that hung on the straps at her shoulders and hugged her chest to perfection, the graceful hem with a long train behind with the slit at the side showed her legs to their best advantage. Her long golden blonde hair was styled in an elegant bun held in place by a coronet designed like a headband studded with glimmering white diamonds. Her slender arms were kept warm by a splendid shawl that gleamed silver in the moonlight and accentuated her daring and attractive personality yet in her right hand in her finger lay the bright and polished diamond showing her engagement.  
  
She was dressed and fit to be the Delegate of Peace.  
  
She nodded and started to walk away to the park amidst the hushed and whispering voices of the people who stood awed by her striking personality. She did not care however and continued her way to it.  
  
The fountains were at the middle of the park and it sprayed momentary rainbows. It was where a lot of people hung out and was near the woods where you can take leisurely rides with a car yet at that time on the afternoon the place was slowly emptying.  
  
She stood there, like a model posing for a picture with the background of the fountains and the fading splendor of the sun. The lanterns were lit and the fountain was slowly dying.  
  
She looked around anxiously, waiting. Waiting for him to come.  
  
A click turned her attention to look sideways.  
  
There was a man wearing a low hat that hid his eyes standing some feet in front of her holding a Polaroid camera and apparently had taken her picture without any permission. But she didn't care anyway.  
  
Relena smiled kindly as the gentleman handed her the picture with her image in it. She was there, standing and looking so regal and beautiful, altogether perfect.  
  
"You've grown prettier Relena."  
  
She looked up, surprised and saw the man take off the hat and revealed magnetic deep brown eyes.  
  
"H-Heero!" she gasped.  
  
Heero Yuy smiled down to her, taking in her sweet, surprised smile and those clear blue eyes that shone with tears. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He breathed in the scent of her hair, of her being. She smelled like white roses, fragrant dew-kissed blossoms of the morn.  
  
How he had wished the past few years to hold her like this. How he wished he wasn't such a fool in the past. How he wished to speak the words he never said, to show the feelings that built up in his heart.  
  
"I-I missed you Heero! Where were you? Where have been?" she cried as she tore away from his grasp to look in his eyes. There was beauty in those eyes, indescribable beauty.  
  
"I've been everywhere, working as." he stopped. He did not want to look back again, to relive his memories from the past.  
  
She waited expectantly. "It doesn't matter Heero.." She soothed.  
  
"I've been dreaming of you ever since you disappeared from our plane flight. I've been waiting for you." Relena said softly as she clung to his shirt, her eyes looking up imploringly. "I never stopped."  
  
He softened and then his hands closed at her shoulders and pulled her away from his shirt. "Did you wait for me Relena?"  
  
She looked anguished. "Yes, y-yes I did. I wanted to see you. I was worried for you. I never wanted to stop looking for you. Heero, I-I."  
  
"I'm happy to know that," Heero said huskily as he descended down to her, pressing his lips upon hers. She dissolved into his embrace and hugged him close, not wanting to let go of him. He held her softly, his arm pressing her body upon him, spreading his warmth over her.  
  
They pulled away, both breathless. She looked up on him, smiling dazedly. "You are really not a dream."  
  
"I am not a dream." He smiled and held her head close to his chest. "Did you ever love me, Relena?"  
  
Something moved in her mind. A loving man, a sweet and protective man who had spent all his time with her.  
  
Duo.  
  
She turned away and covered her mouth. A tear dropped in the diamond and glittered in the moonlight.  
  
-  
  
Duo Maxwell had just finished having dinner in the famous French restaurant adjacent the out-of-the-way street that was famous for its delicious delicacies. Pleasant music coming from the inside enticed his ears but he decided he must go.  
  
"That was great." he muttered, contented by the French food he had consumed in the span of two hours. He was walking down the gravel street, holding his black jacket over his shoulder with his other hand in his pocket. The moon had risen and was shining down on him, lighting his way.  
  
A smile flitted to his lips as he continued until the crossing. The night was perfect and he had promised Relena, he'd go to the Alliance party with her. He jumped in his BMW and started the engine.  
  
After a few seconds, he was already speeding down the lane and since it was deserted he resembled a mad speed racer. He recklessly turned on a corner and stopped just in time to notice that a sleek black limousine was parked in the side of the road. He recognized the plate number and the chauffer.  
  
"Hey Charles!" he yelled exuberantly. The man looked and bowed to him politely.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Maxwell," Charles said warmly.  
  
"What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be driving Relena to the Ceremony?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Charles let out a sigh and nodded. "But Miss Peacecraft had said she'll be coming after a half hour. It's been an hour since."  
  
Duo's mouth dropped. "Do you mean she's in the park without any chaperone?"  
  
A sad nod confirmed it. He turned off his engine and placed the keys recklessly in his pocket. He jumped off his BMW and faced Charles. "My Relena can be so impulsive. Okay, here's what you're to do."  
  
Duo stopped and carefully stole a look at his side. There was another dark limousine at the corner and it was evidently watching. The window was shut but Duo can sense that there was someone there and his or her intentions were sinister.  
  
"Wait for us here. I said I'd be escorting her to the Party. So, I'll just go and fetch her." Duo said clearly and he winked. He went inside the Park, whistling and walking.  
  
Being a Gundam pilot wasn't so bad after all. He was trained to be alert and ready whenever there was trouble, and his time his instincts have not failed.  
  
I hope its not another assassin. he thought as he looked at the fountain and noticed two figures standing there. No, it can't be.  
  
He walked on another route, walking faster than he could have done. Something was beckoning him to take the route in the woods.  
  
-  
  
"What's wrong Relena?" Heero asked softly.  
  
"I-I never stopped believing, and hoping," she sobbed and he cradles her in his arms. He warmed her cold body with his. Her sobs grew harder, smudging her carefully applied makeup. "I-I should have known you'd come back."  
  
"What?" he asked blankly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Heero!" she cried and suddenly ran away to the woods where the darkness swallowed her. She kept running, never looking back to the man she had loved, tears blurring the images before her. Her dress was ripped at some places; her golden hair had fallen from its elegant bun yet she didn't care.  
  
She just kept crying. She didn't see the fallen branch.  
  
Relena tripped and twisted her ankle painfully. She whimpered as the silence enveloped her, holding her in its peaceful embrace.  
  
A few tears fell down her cheeks and she hugged herself, crying.  
  
"Relena!"  
  
She looked up and saw a dark figure running over her. She recognized the worried face and the long braid.  
  
"Duo," she murmured as he knelt down and hugged her to his chest. He let out a few relieved breaths before looking down on her gently.  
  
"You okay?" he asked gently. He noticed the pained look in her face and grinned. "You sprained your ankle, didn't you?"  
  
She nodded weakly and tried to explain but he placed a finger between her lips. "Shh. not now darling. I have to get you out of here."  
  
They heard running on the fallen branches and a few bullet shots. Duo took out the small gun he always kept with him and stood up before her, alert and ready to shoot.  
  
Suddenly, out of the shadows emerged Heero Yuy.  
  
Duo pointed his gun to him just as Heero had pointed his. Blue met brown, deep on their levels of understanding and shock.  
  
"Duo." Heero was first to regain his voice.  
  
"Heero." Duo muttered.  
  
If the situation were not serious, Relena would have laughed out loud. It was a very amusing scene to see the two friends pointing guns at each other in shocked surprise. But there was a lump in her throat and she was afraid that they might shoot each other dead.  
  
"Good to see you old pal." Duo laughed and he patted Heero's shoulder. Heero smiled and lowered down his gun. "Did you hear that?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Before that, I have some important matters to settle with Miss Peacecraft here."  
  
Duo looked at him blankly. "With my fiancée?"  
  
A death glare was sent to him. Heero knelt beside Relena and gently took her hand. "Relena? Did you ever love me?"  
  
"Come on man, she's engaged to me!" Duo hollered. "She can't have loved you if she accepted me?"  
  
Relena could only nod to Heero, not trusting her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero!" she cried as Duo yanked her hand away from Heero's. Their eyes met and Relena felt so guilty she could not speak.  
  
Heero stood up coolly. "Then, I am happier this way. Take care of her, Duo."  
  
"What do you mean 'take care of her'? Where are you going Yuy?" Duo yelled angrily as he easily lifted Relena in his arms and started to follow Heero to the only path in the middle of the thin woods.  
  
"Somewhere wonderful called hell." Heero answered sarcastically.  
  
Duo continued to pellet questions but Heero answered no more. Relena was not looking at him, her tears all dried out but her heart was killing itself for guilt. She wished she had never made the decision, never even met Duo, and never stopped believing.  
  
But she did not. She still believed, somewhere in the back of her mind.  
  
In the next few seconds, her life shattered.  
  
Heero had not seen the black limousine pelting out of nowhere and hitting him. He flew twenty feet from where he was and landing roughly on the ground, his head and body bleeding.  
  
"HEERO!"  
  
Duo was shouting at the black limousine that was driving away and shaking his fist. Relena however seemed to have regained her footing and was running to where Heero was, crying and worried.  
  
She tripped again and landed on her face, a wound opening up in her cheek. She crawled to where he was and gently cradled Heero's wounded head in her arms. Her tears and blood fell on Heero, mingling with his.  
  
"Heero! Please. please do not go yet. please." she sobbed. Her head bent lower and hid their features slightly with her golden hair gleaming in the moonlight. "I-I never stopped believing. Never stopped loving."  
  
She cried harder as she saw him close his eyes and sigh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- [080103, 9:16 pm]  
  
Hello again! I hope its not too long. ^_^; I hope you all liked it and will send some reviews over my email and that is: kurozukin_eriol@yahoo.com  
  
Feel free to send some reviews/questions/flames(constructive) and anything else not just spam mail, ok?  
  
Bye-bye! 


End file.
